Apparatus of the type described is most notably used for mixing or blending frozen or semi-frozen foods, such as ice cream or ice milk, with fruits, nuts, candies and limitless other ingredients, while simultaneously changing the consistency of the blended food product to a custard-style ice cream. It will be recognized, however, that the apparatus may be used for mixing other food ingredients as well.
The background of such apparatus is typically exemplified by four U.S. patents of which the applicant is aware, all of which patents issued to C. A. Reed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,067 which issued on Oct. 8, 1946 relates to means and method for preparing malted milk shakes and the like. A reciprocally mounted ingredient container is provided and a mixing blade is mounted in sealed engagement therewith for mixing or blending the ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,132 which issued on Jan. 20, 1953 features a conical shaped ingredient container and a conical shaped auger received in the container for mixing the ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,133 which likewise issued on Jan. 20, 1953 specifically addresses the problem of treating a hard frozen product similar to frozen ice cream and mixing same with other ingredients so as to soften and plasticize the mixed product and to make it smooth and creamy, and to otherwise enhance its taste.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,279 which issued on Oct. 30, 1962 is an improvement of the then prior art devices in that it provides means for plasticizing, kneading and remixing hardened frozen ingredients in an extrusion vessel which also acts to extrude the product therefrom, but only after thorough conditioning thereof.
While the prior art, teaches conical ingredient containers and conical augers as featured in the present invention, the means for engaging the auger and the container to provide the aforenoted mixing has heretofore been an operator-operable handle or arm arrangement which is cumbersome and has proven to be disadvantageous for various other reasons. Moreover, the several components of the prior art devices have not been easily removable as is desirable for sanitary or cleaning purposes.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide apparatus for mixing food ingredients which obviates the aforenoted disadvantages of the prior art apparatus and hence represents a distinct improvement thereover.